Charlie and Angelina
by 16xmagic
Summary: it is about a boy who nmeets a girl and they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie was running down the street when he saw her hair flow in the wind. Her eyes were as beautiful as a sunny day. "Beep, beep, beep." All of it was crushed, as he opened his eyes she went away.

He took a shower and got dressed to go to work. He worked at a cheese factory. I know it sounds lame, but that what made him happy. So there was this girl at his work named Angelina. She was like the girl in his dreams, exactly like the girl in his dreams. Her hair flowed in the wind. Her eyes were as beautiful as a sunny day. Her style was a white long coat with gloves. Probably why she was wearing that stuff was because she worked in a cheese factory. So he worked on the package line and she worked over on the other side at the making of the cheese. It was a very rainy day, but she was still has pretty has a sunny day. Anyways it was sad because the only time that they got to see each other was at lunch. After the day was over they started talking

Angelina said " so how was your day."

Charlie said " oh fine same old same old cheese factory, how was your day."

She said " like you said same old cheese factory."

They were talking for hours as soon as you know it, it was dark outside. So they said good bye to each other. Both of them drove off in their cars waving at each other.

The next couple of days they sat together at lunch every time. Every day that went by seemed to be the same but then...

Thank you I hope you liked it. Review plz and thankyou.


	2. Chapter 2

But then she has TO MOVE! Just kidding here's what really happened.

The doctors said that Angelina's leg was paralyzed. So what ended up happening was that she couldn't go to the cheese factory anymore. So Charlie and Angelina couldn't see each other anymore. The doctors made a mistake and her leg wasn't paralyzed. It was just a disease that they could give her some medicine and it would go away.

She would be at work in no time. While she was gone, Charlie was very lonely. No one was there to eat lunch with him. No one to talk to after work.

Then he saw her long beautiful hair in the wind. His face lit up with happiness. When he saw Angelina he was so excited he passed out in the floor.

The next thing he saw was all these doctors around him. He saw a IV in is hand and he said it hurt really bad. The doctors said that he couldn't work for another 2 months. Angelina was in there with him and when she heard the doctors say that she burst into tears.

She was not happy, she took a few days off to take care of Charlie. After Charlie was better everybody was really happy that he was back. Then...

Plz review. Thank you for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

He said he loved her out loud "**I LOVE YOU"**

then after you know it they were dating. If you wan know there first date plz review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Their first date

Charlie was driving down the road to go to Angelina's house. He was so excited he ran all the stop signs and red lights. Then, he got pulled over and he had a fine of 10 dollars. He was going to use that money to buy Angelina something speical. So what is he going to do?

" Excuse me sir, but you just ran a lot of red lights," said officer McNeil.

"Sorry sir, but im in a hurry," said Charlie

"Why are you in a hurry," said the officer

" I'm proposing to my girl friend and I have to set up a dinner for her before she gets home," said Charlie.

"Well, I guess I can let you slide for this time and I won't charge you the 10 dollars," said the officer

"Thank you officer," said Charlie and then he drove off.

When he to her house she wasn't there so he had time to set it up. When she got home she was so surprised. So after dinner he proposed to her. She was so happy.

"Oh my gosh, it is beautiful Charlie,"Angelina said.

"Well, will you marry me Angelina," said Charlie?

" Yes I will," said Angelina

Thank you please reveiw


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 together

Charlie and Angelina were finally happy together. It got around work that they were together so the next thing they saw that morning was ballons and a cake. It was very surprising.

"Omg, it is pretty," said Charlie

"It is honey,"Angelina said.

"Congratulations you two," said Alfred. Alfred was one of the 10 employers . He was very sweet, but most of them weren't that nice. The next thing they heard was a pop, the champagne was open. They drunk like there was no tomorrow. The next morning they were so wasted it was not that funny.

plz review


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the preparing.

"It is almost time for the wedding," Angelina's mother said.

When she walked down the isle she was so pretty, she stunned everybody there. Her dress was white with red rose swirls around it and she had red rose shoes on. Her bride maids wore red rose dresses and the men wore white suits and they had a back up suit if they got anything on the white one.

When they cut the cake, they did a tradition in the family. The tradition was that the bride was spouse to smash some of the cake in the groom's face. When they finished eating they went home and the married couple went on there honeymoon to Angelina's home town. Angelina's parents house. They had dinner then went up to there room.

plz reveiw


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 back home

"We are finally back home. I have to tell you something charlie"

Plz review learn more in chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Big Surprise

"Honey I have to tell you something," said Angelina.

Charlie said, "well, what is it."

"I'm pregnant," said Angelina

"What," said Charlie. He dropped to the floor


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Charlie

Charlie had woken up the next day and the doctor said that he would be fine as long has he stayed in bed. Angelina was so happy to see him awake. Angelina was worried that he wouldn't wake up.

plz reveiw


End file.
